


The Difference

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Acts of violence, Animal Death, Blood Kink, Extremely Dark, Immorality, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Rape Fantasy, Twisted Minds, Twisted love, Uncaring, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violent Thoughts, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt Hummel grew up in a loving family environment, with a kind father and mother, moral values and love...so where on earth did Burt go so wrong?As he grows up, Burt sees a side of Kurt he only thought he imagined in his darkest fears, but he realizes that whatever person Kurt becomes, he will still love him unconditionally, even if sometimes his son scares the life out of himAnd then Kurt makes a friend, who's dark looking eyes terrify Burt even more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok....so from the descriptions and summary....you get that this is not a normal story.
> 
> It is VERY dark, and i'm not kidding, so if easily freaked out, offended or bewildered please do not read. 
> 
> I, in no way, condone violence or rape, or animal abuse, this is purely a fictional story, just on a very dark basis, please don't hate me. The characters depicted in this story are in no way canon, and have very twisted minds....
> 
> So with that warning...lets get on with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, along with many others, is currently being re-written x

The one thing Burt could tell anyone was that he loved his son. Unconditionally. 

The second thing he would tell you if he could, was that he didn't like him very much.

But he loved him. It was a slightly confusing emotion. 

Burt Hummel had always been a gruff man, but had a heart of gold, or so his first wife always told him. He had good morals, always tried to do the right thing. Be a role model. he prided himself on finding the good in any situation. 

His first wife Jessica, was a lovely woman. She was so open minded and loving. Burt felt extremely lucky to be a part of her life, since he first met her, he knew that she would be the one.

And life was good for a while. They were married for about 4 years before starting a family. The pregnancy was good and everything was fine. Kurt was born in July, the height of the summer, and Burt felt the happiest he had ever felt in a long time. 

His baby boy was beautiful, and so tiny. He felt a rush of affection as he stared down at his little face. The face that looked exactly like his wife's. 

As Kurt grew up, he was a cherub. He could be mischievous, but never hurtful. He was a good little boy. Never did anything wrong, never hurt others, was always polite and cordial. he was a golden child.

But something had gone wrong somewhere, and Burt had no idea where it had come from.

He found Kurt in their yard at age 6, singing happily as he played. Burt had smiled at first as he watched his little boys back and head bopping along to whatever tune he was singing. Until he stepped closer.

At first he thought Kurt was cutting up some clothes, maybe making something, the kid liked to be creative. But then Burt saw blood and immediately his heart threatened to climb out of his throat. 

Kurt had a pair of scissors in his tiny hand, the kitchen scissors that he knew he wasn't allowed to touch, and in front of him on the grass, was the shaggy remains of what looked like Mrs Withers cat, from across the road.

Burt had swallowed hard at the sight, but had played it off as Kurt not realizing what had happened and had called out to him, watching as his little angel face smiled up at him, innocently, but Burt could see that Kurt's eyes were a little different.

"Hi daddy."

He had said it so sweetly that Burt could feel the anger and confusion of the situation dampen down with his affectionate fatherly instinct took over. He reached out and pried the blood soaked kitchen scissors from his son's hands and then told him to go in the house.

He did, without a word and Burt was left to clean up the yard before his wife saw it. 

Later that same night, while Kurt was asleep he tried to engage his wife to talk about Kurt, he didn't want to actually tell her what he found, but he knew that something wasn't right with this. He tried to act a little nonchalant as he asked if she noticed anything strange about Kurt.

His wife had shrugged from next to him on the couch.

"He's been a little quieter lately."

And that was the end of the conversation that night.

Burt watched him. As he grew older he became more independent, and tried to help out around th house a little more. At age 8 he decided it would be his job to help with dinner every night. But he had a strange fascination with knives and scissors, looking at the blades and running his thumbs over them gently.

he nicked himself a couple of times, but he didn't make a sound, he just watched the blood from in the small cut and trickle down his hand with an interested look on his face. Until Burt wrapped it in a bandaid and told him to go and sit down.

Jessica became ill when Kurt turned 9. Cancer. She deteriorated quickly, and Kurt was deadly silent. Burt had asked a few times for his son to come to him with any worries or fears, or even to cry, Kurt had sent him a small smile and promised he would, but he didn't.

When Jessica died, Burt lost his mind a little. Kurt was still silent. They grieved separately. Over time though Kurt started talking more, but Burt knew that his son must be hurting, the slight hint of pain in his eyes was present for a while after.

At 13 Kurt was so independent it frightened Burt a little. He acted so grown up all the time. 

He could work his way around a kitchen like a head chef, he knew exactly how to make any kind of dinner. His fascination with knives wasn't present and Burt felt a little better. Maybe it was a phase.

That problem was doubled though, when one day at 14 years old, Kurt came home from school, late and covered with blood.

"What happened, are you hurt? we should go to the hospital." 

As Burt frantically ran around the house to gather up coats and bags to take Kurt to the hospital, his son was extremely calm and just laid a hand on his dad's arm. Burt paused putting on his coat to look at him.

"It's ok, dad, it's not mine." He had said in a collected voice, giving his father a small smile, "but I think I'm going to head to bed now."

And with that he was gone. Burt had no idea what to think.

If it wasn't Kurt's blood then who's was it? Did Kurt hurt them? Was it human?

he sank into the couch as the full weight of whatever was going on stumped and depressed him. His son was still his little boy, he loved him. But after the events throughout his short life, Burt found that he didn't like him very much.

He was afraid of his son.

At 15 years old, Kurt found a new friend, and as the boys stood at the door, Kurt introducing his new comrade to Burt, the boy couldn't have been any older than Kurt, and he was holding his hand out politely enough to shake, but Burt was worried about the look in this kid's eyes.

It was the same kind of look Kurt had, a dark one.

Kurt had a new friend who was just as scary to Burt as Kurt himself. Blaine had smiled up at Burt as Kurt tugged him past and into his basement room, and Burt looked on helpless to stop whatever they were doing.

All he could do is be there for his son if he ever needed him. That and make sure that this Blaine kid really was a friend and not someone who was going to hurt him.

But as long as Kurt kept that secretive but happy smile on his face then Burt would keep his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"But wouldn't it look pretty-" Blaine's dark and mesmerizing stare had Kurt smiling and pushing against his chest, where Blaine had leaned over him.

"I don't know, I can't just go and buy a cat Blaine." He interrupted and pushed Blaine back down onto his own chair, at Kurt's desk, as he turned back to his homework.

They had been chatting about an assignment that the teachers had asked them to do about old methods of torture, and Blaine had brought up that in all the pictures of the devices on the internet. There really was no hard evidence that the devices were as extreme and painful as they seemed. He wanted to test it on a certain subject, an animal.

Then he brought up the idea of maybe going to get a cat.

"There are shelters," Blaine said with a smirk, "or I could catch a rat."

"My dad won't let me, besides, I don't want to do anything like that in the house."

"We could do it at mine." Blaine smiled proudly, knowing his parents wouldn't so much as bat an eye about what Blaine was doing.

"Not this time Blaine."

"Spoil sport."

Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes as they tried to finish the assignment they had been given. After about 5 more pages of information was written down, Kurt felt a warm hand snake itself onto his thigh.

His eyes shot to Blaine's, taking in the dark look and playful smile, and then pushed Blaine's hand off of his leg.

"Blaine, my dad is in the house." Kurt whispered to him, trying to ignore the hunger in Blaine's eyes as he turned back to his pages.

"So?" Blaine asked nonchalantly and moved his hand across Kurt's thigh again, only this time squeezing the flesh in his palm tightly until Kurt let out a small hiss of pain, and then moving little higher.

"Why do you do this every time we're alone?"

"Because you're hot," Blaine explained simply, in a low, almost uncaring tone that Kurt had come to know as his sexy voice, "I only have two fantasies, and you won't indulge one, so I need the other."

Kurt huffed a little in irritation as Blaine bent his head to kiss along his cheek and then down his jaw to mouth at the veins in his neck.

"If you want blood so much, why don't you just get the pocketknife and cut me." Kurt said as he tried to move away, but the grip on his thigh became almost bruising and Blaine leaned in closer to his ear.

"I don't trust myself not to cut that pretty throat of yours." He whispered and it sent pleasurable shivers down Kurt's spine, and he turned to smirk at his twisted boyfriend.

"Daring fantasy." Kurt said and Blaine smirked darkly as his eyes drifted to look at Kurt's throat.

"You know it."

Blaine caught Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss after that, forcing the conversation to stop and then pushing Kurt off of his chair so that they both fell to the floor with a thud and Blaine began quickly stripping Kurt of his shirt.

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's bicep, because Blaine's arm was pinning his chest down to the floor and he couldn't move. He squeezed it in his hand, fingernails digging into the flesh and drawing little bits of blood in the grooves. Blaine hissed as he moved his arm, but didn't complain, still focusing on the buttons of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt helped him remove his shirt before their lips crashed back together harshly. Blaine was always so rough if he was the one in charge of the sexual things, and Kurt usually went along with it, but he didn't want to sit back and take it today so he bit Blaine's bottom lip and rolled them both over.

"Ow," Blaine said as he fingered his now bleeding bottom lip, before licking the blood off of it and moaning as he thrust his hips up at Kurt, "mmm, you wanna take over baby, all you had to do was say."

Kurt growled at Blaine before fisting his hands in his shirt, bringing his head and chest off of the floor and then slamming it back down, making Blaine curse again as his skull connected with the floor, before crashing their lips back together.

Blaine made quick work of his own shirt as they kissed, rolling them over again and placing his hands in Kurt's hair, grinding their erections together. Kurt turned his head away, breathing in deeply, as Blaine attached his lips to his neck, still pushing his hips down into his.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine became rougher, and he knew that any minute now those big hands would be crawling up his body to wrap around his throat.

It was the thing about Blaine, Kurt had learned to accept it, he had some kind of fascination with strangulation. It was also a subconscious reaction when in heights of pleasure or stress. Kurt looked around for anything he could use for his advantage, to make sure Blaine didn't accidently kill him in the throes of passion.

One of Blaine's hands started to make its way up his chest, and Kurt became a little desperate to get leverage over him. He pushed at Blaine's chest until he was above him, and then turning them over again, ignoring the hand that was now on his neck.

He had rolled them over by his bed now, and he reached up with one hand to open the middle drawer of his bedside cabinet, feeling around for what he knew was there. Blaine looked up at his hand with confusion, while he was still rooting around.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked with a smirk, "I've got lube in my pocket."

Kurt's fingers touched metal and he closed his hand around it before extracting the object and showing it to Blaine with a grin. 

"You didn't think I would go into this without protection, did you?" Kurt told him as he flicked the pocket knife open and put it against Blaine's hand that was still around his neck and Blaine looked at his own hand in surprise, like he didn't realized it was there, before removing it.

"So who's fucking who?" Blaine asked in his usually tone, completely ignoring the fact that Kurt didn't trust him, they didn't trust each other.

Kurt moved the knife against the jugular vein underneath the skin of Blaine's neck, and pressed lightly, He felt Blaine gulp slightly against the knuckles of his hand where it rested over his throat, and watched as Blaine's eyes darkened a little.

"I have homework to do." Kurt told him, before taking the knife away and moving up and off,leaving Blaine to groan in frustration on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any triggers in here of violence, but it is just a story x and we all know that violence is wrong no matter what

"Out of my way faggot!" Came a yell as a hand shoved at the back of his shoulder, forcing him to tumble against the front of his locker.

He gripped onto the front of the door, which was still open, and tightened his grip so that he didn't lose his footing and fall to the floor.

Kurt turned to glare at the meat head jock that shoved him.

Karofsky. Of course it was. The dumb Neanderthal could never keep his hands to himself. Kurt smirked as he leant against his locker, watching Karofsky walk around the corner. He was debating whether or not to follow, but soon enough he felt an arm wrap around his waist snugly, preventing him from forming a plan.

"Hey." His boyfriend whispered in his ear and he turned to grin at him.

"Hey," he said in reply accepting a shirt kiss that was placed on his lips, "thought you had soccer practice this morning?"

"Nah, I blew it off." Blaine said with a smirk as his arm tightened around Kurt's waist, "thought maybe you could skip your first lesson and come and hang out with me?"

"For what?"

"You'll see." Blaine said with an even wider smirk, and Kurt only raised an eyebrow as he placed his calculus book back into his locker and waited expectantly. 

Blaine took his hand and gave him a wide grin before tugging him down the hall, and around the corner. As the bell rang, Blaine stopped them by a little walkway between the storage closet and the janitors office. He pushed Kurt against the wall and kissed him hard.

Kurt responded immediately, bringing his hands up to curl around Blaine's neck, and one moving into his curls to tug at them, bringing him a little closer. Their tongues battled for a while and as Blaine pulled away Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Come on, you're going to love this baby." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him down the now empty corridor and out to the field at the back.

"Where are we going?"

"The bleachers."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Blaine dragged Kurt closer to the shady part underneath the bleachers out on the field, Kurt could hear some muffled sounds, like someone trying to yell and scream but not quite getting there.

Blaine bent at the waist and gestured for Kurt to go first, acting all gentlemanly, making Kurt chuckle a little as he moved underneath the bleachers first. Blaine followed after him and as Kurt continued to walk through the space underneath the seats, the sounds became louder and clearer.

It was someone trying to yell and scream, like they had something over or inside their mouth to stop the sounds.

And it was.

Greg Altari, one of the jocks that had slushied them both on more than one occasion and called them both faggots in the halls of McKinley. Kurt stared with wide eyes at Greg, who was in a chair, tied to it with some kind of wire and rope, a gash on his forehead was crusted with blood, and the rag in his mouth preventing him from yelling, before turning to look back at Blaine.

"What?" Kurt asked slowly, and Blaine took his hand guiding him past where Greg was squirming in the chair, and over to a duffle bag in the corner.

"I got him this morning," Blaine explained, "he shoved me against a door on my way to practice, and you know how fucking mad I get when someone other than you gives me a bruise."

"You have a bruise?" Kurt asked as his eyes turned a little darker, glaring between Greg's face and Blaine's, as Blaine nodded solemnly and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing an angry red and purple mark on his bicep.

Kurt practically glowered at Greg as he rubbed over the mark, causing Blaine to hiss a little as it stung. Kurt ignored the sound of pain and lowered his lips over it, kissing along the outside of it for a moment, before opening his mouth and biting down on it.

Blaine groaned in pain, but didn't pull away as Kurt used teeth and suction to change the mark into something else. Kurt pulled back slowly, and looked over his own handiwork quickly, satisfied a little and then turned back to the duffle bag that Blaine had crouched next to.

Greg watched them both with wide eyes, his voice still muffled as he tried to speak to them, but they both ignored him while they rummaged through the black bag. Kurt's eyes shone a little as he found something in the bottom. His own knife from Blaine's shed.

"Oh honey, you brought it along?" He said sweetly and Blaine smiled.

"Of course, I know how much you love the comfort of it." Blaine whispered back to him, before lowering his voice an octave and looking up through his dark lashes at Kurt, "I know how much that handle of yours let's you feel how deep you go in, and how you feel every vibration of it."

Kurt groaned before pulling the knife out and running the blade of it down Blaine's cheek, not enough to cut him, but enough for Blaine to groan in response, keeping their dark gazes locked. But they couldn't risk cutting each other's faces, especially at school.

Kurt turned back to Greg and smiled sadistically, watching him look down at the knife in Kurt's hand with a little bit of fear. Kurt shared a look with Blaine communicating with just his eyes and Blaine eventually nodded.

He would let Kurt have this one.

Kurt had heard Blaine tell stories of the people he had killed or hurt before, sometimes it looked like an accident and he didn't get into trouble for it. But sometimes things got out of his control and his hands did the work for him, like his old boyfriend when he was 14.

They were having sex, and Blaine's hands took on a mind of their own, wrapped around his boyfriend's throat has he was fucking him and squeezed.

He squeezed and squeezed until eventually the boy stopped struggling and Blaine finally snapped back into the moment. It didn't end there though, Blaine was still hard and the guy was still inside him, so he jerked off while still clenching on the softening dick inside him. He made sure that when he came he didn't leave anything on his boyfriend's body. 

Then later that night he went and dumped it.

The boy was found sometime later in a dump site, surrounding by rotting rubbish, and Blaine played the part of grieving boyfriend very well.

Now he was giving up a fresh kill for Kurt, and that him love him even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know
> 
> I apologize to everyone
> 
> this update was well overdue, and yet I think you'll all appreciate it XD
> 
> Very dark chapter, warning for blood, rough sex, murder and evil things

The sound of the gagging noises and muffled screaming from Gregg were like music to Blaine's ears. Kurt looked like he was having fun with this torture. Gregg was already bleeding from different places, the wound on his head had already dried up a bit by the time school ended, but the other shallow cuts all over his form were oozing more and more blood.

It littered and puddled the floor underneath the bleachers, and Kurt found some delight in watching the colour drain from his face as he realized that picking on two of the darkest students in McKinley was the stupidest thing he ever did. And he would pay with his life.

Gregg stared wide eyed at Kurt as he traced the knife around his neck, not quite cutting but scratching him. Kurt smirked down at him evilly, while Blaine chuckled darkly from behind him. Kurt looked back at him and licked his lips. 

Blaine's eyes were dark as he smiled at Kurt, causing extremely cold shivers to travel down Kurt's spine.

"You gotta do it soon baby," Blaine muttered, "coz I gotta fuck you."

Kurt smirked and trailed the knife over to one of Gregg's biceps, pushing harder at the skin there, and cutting a line into it, a deep line that immediately oozed blood, coating the knife and gushing down Gregg's arm to pool on the floor. Kurt ignored the sound that came from Gregg's throat, another muffled scream that made the sadistic animal inside him smile.

He watched the blood for a moment before turning dark eyes back to Blaine, his boyfriend was watching him with his arms folded across his chest, his face shadowed and his eyes wide and staring.

Kurt turned back to Gregg, noticing the pale look from blood loss on the other boy's face, and he smiled down at him. Making sure to keep that smile while he ran the knife over his face slowly. He loved the squirming as he cut across Gregg's jaw, and over one cheek.

More blood.

Kurt reveled in it, this slow torture. 

Blaine moaned from somewhere behind him, and Kurt felt like taking advantage of it by bending over, giving Blaine full view of his ass in his tight jeans, and dragging the knife down the forearm of Gregg's other arm.

"Baby...if you don't kill him now, I'm gonna fuck you over him." He heard Blaine's dark tone and shivered involuntarily.

Kurt only raised an eyebrow in response and trailed the knife in his hand down Gregg's chest, who had started yelling behind the tape over his mouth again, but Kurt and Blaine both ignored him. Their focus was on each other.

Blaine watched the knife edge trail down the guy's chest, to come to a stop just below the breastbone, and resting on the little soft part of his stomach. Kurt turned to Blaine and eyed him pointedly and Blaine widened his smirk.

"Better hurry, before someone finds us," Blaine suggested, his tone even darker than before and Gregg started to struggle against his bonds more roughly, "I'm going to take you, hard and fast, and nothing is going to stop me."

Kurt groaned despite the situation and his eyes rolled back slightly. 

He slashed the knifes edge across Gregg's shirt, making a big enough rip through it so that he could place the knife against skin.

He pushed the knife more firmly against Gregg's stomach, watching as the skin dipped a little and then the knife opened a hole and slowly pushed through. The garbled scream that tore from Gregg's throat, made Kurt and Blaine both moan, and they watched each other's eyes all the while that the knife sank deeper.

Once the knife was buried as far as it could go, Kurt left it there for a few seconds, just staring at Blaine with dark eyes.

"Do it." Blaine growled at him and Kurt turned back to Gregg's face, seeing the sweat pouring from his forehead and the amount of fear and pain in his eyes, and he relished it.

"Goodbye." Kurt said as he twisted the knife slowly, the blade vibrating with the moans of pain from it's victim.

Kurt stood stock still after a minute, keeping his grip steady, even as blood began to pool and pour over his hand, the warm, sticky tang of it permeating the air around him. He felt two arms wrap tightly around his waist as he stood and watched the blood drain from Gregg's now still body.

The twitching started after a minute and Blaine took Kurt's wrist in one hand and pulled on the knife slowly, until it was completely free from Gregg. They both watched the blood flow over the knife and down the front of the body and on the floor for a moment, and then Blaine turned Kurt around to face him.

"And he is no more...well done baby." He said as he leaned into him with a dark smirk, connecting their lips together. 

Kurt moaned as he pushed his entire front up against his boyfriend's hard body, and felt the equal arousal in Blaine's jeans pushing against his thigh. Blaine gripped him more roughly, an almost bruising grip on Kurt's upper arms, so strong and controlling.

The grip hardened a little until Kurt struggled against his boyfriend, but it only made Blaine groan a little louder. He pushed his hips forward into Kurt's, eliciting a high whine from Kurt's throat, and he spun Kurt around. Gregg's lifeless staring eyes were downcast, and Blaine bent Kurt until he was nose to nose with the guy he just killed.

"I can't wait," Blaine said quickly, and then reached around and undone Kurt's belt and jeans, pulling them down roughly, "I need you, right now."

Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, if Blaine was planning to fuck him without preparation or lube then all Kurt could do was take it. He braced his hands on either side of the chair that the body in front of him still sat in, and pushed his butt out towards his boyfriend.

Blaine growled a little and Kurt could hear the fumbling as he opened his own jeans, and then there were hands on his ass, kneading the flesh and pulling and pushing against it. Kurt lay his forehead down onto Gregg's shoulder, and heard Blaine spit into his hand before there was a blunt pressure at his hole.

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to adjust to the intrusion, he never did, but Kurt gasped as he shoved his cock inside him quickly. He was sure that after this he would be bleeding, Blaine was already thrusting and Kurt's hands were turning white as he gripped the arms of the chair.

Kurt grit his teeth against the flash of pain, and as Blaine continued pounding inside him, it eventually eased off a little to be replaced with pleasure. There was a drag and a burn but Kurt loved that feeling. He was moaning desperately into the shirt on Gregg's shoulder, and Blaine angled himself to force his thrusts against Kurt's prostate.

He almost screamed, but he muffled it as he bit into the shoulder of the dead guy in front of him, the slide was becoming a little painful but it heightened the pleasure for Kurt and before he could fathom it, he was coming...into the blood puddle underneath his feet. 

Blaine groaned and emptied himself into Kurt's ass, before pulling out roughly and turning Kurt around. His head was pulled back roughly by his hair and Blaine clamped his teeth into his neck gently. Kurt's hands flew up into Blaine's hair, pulling at it roughly and causing the vibrations from Blaine's moan to crawl along the skin of his neck.

It was always like this with them. The animalistic way Blaine always took him was incredible.

"So gorgeous...so dark...so twisted...and all mine." Blaine mumbled into his skin as he lifted his lips slowly, ghosting them over Kurt's throat and chin before reclaiming his lips.

Kurt whined again, and kissed him back, quick sweeps of their tongues together before Blaine pulled away and released his hair. He sighed as he stood basking in the dark glow surrounding them, didn't even register that Blaine had pulled both of their underwear and jeans back up.

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend, who grinned back before turning to the body in the chair.

"We need to clean up." He said and Kurt nodded.

Blaine kept cleaning things and tarp and rope in his car, in a special hidden compartment that could only be opened with a key. So after they had pulled themselves out of their lust haze, they walked to Blaine car in the car park, making sure there wasn't anyone around, before heading back to clean up their mess.

The next day, Gregg was declared missing. Most of his teachers and his parents hadn't seen him since after 9am the morning before, and Blaine and Kurt could only grin at each other as they walked through the school hallways holding hands.

Blaine raised Kurt's knuckles to his lips, giving them a quick gentle bite and then a kiss, while Kurt just smirked knowingly at him.

Blood lust satisfied for a while now, but they both knew that Gregg wouldn't be the last one.


End file.
